Bloodline
by LostAngel77
Summary: Times have changed and now begins the story of twins Asurey and Mari, the daughters of Diva. They are being targeted by the original Chevalier of Saya and Diva's aunt, and he aims to make one of them the true Queen. Life for them will never be the same
1. Prologue

**Blood+: Bloodline**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_The sun sets slowly. Variations of red, orange, yellow, and pink paint the sky. Each displays their own story, dancing and painting it in the sky. Each story vastly different; and yet they all come together to create one story._

_Whether it be over the long and seemly endless run of time or the stability that one has to last through time, both coincide._

_Eternally beautiful and pure. That which can bring happiness can be corrupted. Innocence is just that: innocence. A seemingly powerful and yet weak aspect. Innocence can be distorted by the darkness in others; tainting the innocence into something beyond recognition._

_That which has been soiled can arise once more through the ashes of forgiveness. Nothing can take away the beauty of such a masterpiece. Even if she is surrounded by a river of blood, she is forever innocent and beautiful._

_Such is the nature of the true Queen. One who is beautiful and pure, but can also be corrupted and tainted. Her power unimaginable to all who are in her presence._

_Only once she is tainted can the Queen truly be powerful. Only once she is soiled can the Queen truly be beautiful. Only once she is corrupted can the Queen truly be alive._

_She must choose the path of blood. The path of the Queen._


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Unfolds

**Bloodlines**

_**Chapter 1: The Story Unfolds**_

* * *

A voice lingers in the darkness calling out to her. His sweet and strange voice beckoning her deeper into the darkness. _"I have found you at last. You who are destined for greatness and power. You, whose beauty is unlike any other around you. Like a budding rose about to burst into bloom. Soon, I will pick the fully bloomed rose and encase it in my protection. Soon, I will come for you My Queen. Soon."_

_

* * *

_Mari awoke with a jolt. Gazing across her room, she sighed. Her dreams had consisted of that voice for months now, his voice starting low and getting louder and louder as time progressed. Now she heard the man's voice loud and clear. Sometimes she swore she could hear him laugh as she walked the thin line between dreams and reality.

Mari collapsed back onto her pillow and turned towards the window. The sun was slipping through the cracks of the curtains and she heard birds singing in the tree just outside her window. It was a beautiful morning. She let out a yawn and hid her face under her blankets. "Five more minutes won't hurt." she mumbled.

Suddenly, the door to Mari's room burst open and she felt someone jump on top of her. "Wake up sleepy head!"

Mari poked her head out of her blanket and sighed. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her. "Asurey, get off of me. Just give me five more minutes of sleep please!" pleaded Mari.

"Sorry Mari. Daddy said to make sure you got up no matter what." said Asurey smiling. "He also said something about going to the doctor and visiting Aunty Saya after wards."

Mari shot up, pushing her sister to the floor. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?! You know how much I love to go visit Aunty Saya! Sheesh!"

Asurey stood and sat at the end of Mari's bed. "You didn't seem all that interested when I tried to get you out of bed."

"That's because you jumped on me! Dammit Asurey, get out of my room so I can get ready." said Mari walking to her dresser and pulling out a few outfits.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell Daddy you'll be ready in a little bit." Asurey skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mari quickly put on a pair of black denim shorts and a red tank top. She put her shoulder length black hair in a high pony tail and nodded at her appearance in the reflection. She loved to wear red because she felt it made her odd red eyes seem less noticeable. Compared to her sisters blue eyes, she felt her eyes made her seem different and weird. However, once she discovered her aunt had the same color eyes, she felt a little at ease. At least she wasn't the only one to have such strange colored eyes.

She quickly walked out to the kitchen and smiled at her Dad. "Hey Dad, we're going to visit Aunty Saya today, right?"

Her father, Kai, smiled. "We sure are baby girl, but after we go visit Julia and David at the clinic. It's about time for your blood transfusion again."

Mari and Asurey, who had been sitting at the kitchen table eating an apple, groan in unison.

"Now, now girls. I've told you both at least a thousand times how important this transfusion is for your health. And you two are going." said Kai in a stern voice.

Again, both girls groaned. "Okay, tell you what. If both of you go, we can take the bikes today. How's that sound?" he asked.

The girls smiled. "Really daddy?" asked Asurey. Mari was already headed for the bike keys hanging by the door.

"Yeah, really. Now do you want to ride with your sister or me, Asurey?"

Asurey thought for a moment. "You daddy. Mari drives like a lunatic. The last time I rode with her, she nearly flipped over when she turned to sharp!"

"Okay, go get in the side car then and tell you sister which one she's driving. I'm going to pack a lunch so we can eat next to your Aunt's resting place." said Kai pulling out a picnic basket and walking to the fridge.

"Yes Daddy. But be quick okay? If you don't hurry, you know Mari will head off without you." Kai nodded at Asurey and she ran outside.

Mari already had the two bikes out of the garage and was sitting on her bike, looking impatient. Mari was always eager to ride the bikes, loving the freedom she felt when she rode on one. When she saw Asurey walk to the bike with the side car already in place, Mari smiled wider. She didn't have to worry about her sister nagging her about driving too fast. It was going to be such an excellent day!

A few minutes later, Kai walked out of the house with a picnic basket in his hands. He sat on his bike and handed the basket to Asurey. He placed his helmet on his head and handed the other to Asurey. Once he saw that Mari too had her helmet on, he gave her a thumbs up and revved the engine to life.

Mari smiled and followed her father's example, revving her engine as well. Then they were off. The feel of the wind on her face was amazing. It beat against her softly, cooling her face. She watched as the building zoomed by in a blur.

Finally, she pulled into the parking lot of the small clinic run by old family friends, David and Julia. She'd been told about their journey with her Aunt Saya and her mother Diva. Even though she knew of all the bad things her mother had done, she still couldn't help but not hate her. After all, all her Mother's efforts were for her to create both Asurey and herself. All Diva's sick and twisted were centered around her need for love and family. Mari couldn't possibly hate someone who felt that way. She couldn't.

Walking into the clinic, she smiled at the sight of Julia sitting behind the front office desk. She walked over the desk and watched as Julia typed in some information on the computer. It wasn't until Kai and Asurey walked in that Julia even noticed Mari was there.

"Hello girls. Hello Kai. Here for the usual I presume?" she asked smiling. Although age had run its course, Julia was still as beautiful as can be. Her short silver and blonde hair combed and styled in a way that made her look no older then forty.

"Yes they're here for their usual blood transfusion. So how is that boy of yours? Doing well I presume?" asked Kai walking the girls to the back room.

"Yes. D.J is busy at work as usual." Julia set up the blood packs and hooked the girls up to the I.V. "He visited us the other day, telling us about some type of discovery he and the rest of the scientists at the Red Shield came upon. He thinks that the chevalier of Saya and Diva's mother may still be alive."

Kai sat up, "Is that even possible? I thought chevalier died when their Queen was killed?"

"Apparently not." said Julia sitting down next to Kai. "We all assumed that's what happened because when you arrived on the scene that day, you said all the Chevalier had been killed. The only people who would know if that were true or not are Saya and Hagi. But Saya is still in her long sleep and Hagi has dropped off the radar again."

Kai motioned for Julia to talk quieter. "Hagi disappeared again?" he whispered.

Julia sighed. "I don't know why you won't tell the girls about Hagi. You've told them everything else."

"I don't want them chasing after someone who only listens to one person. You know how Hagi can be. I just don't think the girls need to know about him." he said eying the beds where the girls slept. He knew they always slept soundly when they were hooked up to the I.V, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Then what are you going to do when Saya wakes up and Hagi comes back, Kai? They'll certainly have questions about that." she frowned when he remained silent. "Don't tell me you never even told them about Chevalier!"

"Of course I didn't! I mean, just look what Diva's crazy Chevaliers did! One used her as an experiment, while the others obsessed over her, and one of them even turned against her and tried to help kill Saya kill her! You think I want to bring any of that craziness around my girls?!" Now he was standing, anger on his face. He hated Chevalier. He hated them with a passion. They were so reckless and stupid. In a way he was glad that his brother Riku hadn't turned into something like the others did. A monster.

Julia kept her calm. "Look, I understand how much the though of Chevaliers angers you, but you can't lie to them about something that is a vital part of their lives. I guarantee something is going to happen and they will be clueless as to whats going on."

Kai frowned and sat back down, silent for a moment. "Okay. When Saya wakes up, I'll have her explain it. I have no idea how to explain this situation to them."

"Kai-" interrupted Julia.

"How am I suppose to tell them all this Julia? How am I suppose to tell Mari and Asurey that in order to have kids they have to get pregnant by each others Chevalier? How do I explain that to them?"

Julia was quiet for a moment then sighed. "Alright. According to my reports, Saya should wake up from her long sleep anytime now. So we can leave that to her then."

Kai nodded and turned to the girls on the beds. They were beginning to wake up. He walked over to their beds and smiled. "Good morning my little angels." he said as their eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning daddy." said Asurey smiling.

"Can we go visit Aunty Saya now, Dad?" asked Mari rising up from her bed.

Kai laughed. "Yes we can go visit your Aunt then. But first say good bye to Julia and thank her for always taking good care of you."

"Thank you for taking good care of us Julia" said the girls in unison.

Julia smiled. "Your welcome girls. Tell Saya I said hello."

Mari raced towards the door and replied over her shoulder, "We will!" Then she was out the door. Asurey ran after her sister, but paused to wave good bye to Julia.

"They really do love Saya. Especially Mari." said Julia walking Kai to the front door.

"Yeah. I can't wait until Saya meets them. She'll be so surprised how they both look like her and Diva. I just hope she doesn't attack Asurey. She really does like exactly like Diva. Sometimes when she walks in the door, I tense for a second." Kai sighed and ran his hand through his graying hair.

"It's understandable, Kai." said Julia. When he didn't respond she pushed him forward. "Well, get going! If you make Mari wait any longer, she's probably going to go crazy!" laughed Julia.

Kai smiled. "Your probably right. Bye Julia." he walked out the door and paused before he turned the corner. "Thanks for the talk Julia. Your really easy to talk to." She nodded back in return.

"No problem Kai, It's what I'm here for! How about you and the girls come over for dinner next time D.J. is back home. He's been asking about the girls lately." said Julia.

"We will Julia. Just give us a call." he smiled one last time and headed to the bikes. Mari already had her bike started and pointed towards the road.

"Finally!" she said when Kai sat on the bike. "Lets get going, please dad?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Mari." he started the bike and smiled down at Asurey. His two little girls. They weren't so little anymore. "Let's go visit your Aunt Saya."

* * *

_Look out for chapter 2!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Bloodline**

**_Chapter 2: The Awakening_  
**

* * *

Walking up the familiar steps they had gone up many many times before, Mari smiled. She had gone up these steps for so many years, that she was familiar with each step. It felt so normal for her to go up these steps. Like she took this way home every day. In a way, they did lead her home.

She'd loved her Aunt Saya ever since she heard her father tell her the first story. She was captivated with her aunt inside and out. When she was little, she always pestered her father about Saya. What did she look like? Where did she come from? What was she like? The very thought of her Aunt trapped in a deep sleep for 30 years seemed like a fairytale.

Mari had waited such a long time for her Aunt to awaken. A real life Sleeping Beauty! And she was related to her!

Mari ran up to the tomb and hugged it. "It's me Aunty Saya. It's Mari. I've come to visit you again along with Asurey and Dad."

"And how is Saya doing, Mari?" asked Kai spreading out a blanket under a tree near the tomb.

"She's doing fine, I think. No sign of her waking up yet as far as I can tell. She's as quiet as always." said Mari. She walked over to where the blanket was and sat down with Kai and Asurey.

"How much long is Aunty Saya going to be asleep, Daddy?" asked Asurey. She was already peeling a ripe orange.

"I don't think she'll be asleep for much longer. Julia said that Saya should be waking up any time now." Kai pulled out three sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap along with plates, napkins, and cups. It was another outing with his three favorite girls. Mari, Asurey, and Saya.

Mari smiled. "Really?! How will we know when she wakes up? Will she be able to get out?!" Mari was standing now. "Can we check and see if she's awake?"

"Calm down, Mari!" said Kai. "If you sit down and eat with us, then we can open the tomb after we are done. Is that okay with you?"

Mari sat back down, but her smile grew. "Yes!"

* * *

In the darkness a single soul resides. Comforted only by the sound of her own heartbeat, she sleeps. The sound grows louder and louder as time slowly passes. She hears the sound, but can not see where it is coming from. Darkness is all she can see.

As the moments of time move by at an agonizing pace for her, she feels herself grow more sensitive to sounds outside the darkness. She hears faint whispers coming from outside, but they are too low for her to understand.

_How much longer? _She whispers to herself. _How much longer until this dream is over? There are important people outside of the darkness that need me. They're waiting for me to wake up. I must wake up and go to them. I must!_

_

* * *

_"Alright, everyone is done eating. Can we open the tomb now _please?_" asked Mari. She was already over by the entrance of the tomb, eager to see its magical and mysterious doors opened, revealing the sleeping beauty that was her aunt.

Kai chuckled, trying his best to hide his nervousness. He had heard from David that when a Chiropteran Queen wakes up, she acts like the chiropterans that obey her. Eyes glowing, looking at everything through the eyes of a predator, aiming only for the rich flow of blood from the nearest living being. He hoped Saya wouldn't be awake or in that state of mind. The last thing he wanted his girls to see was the aunt they adored sinking her teeth into his neck like an animal.

Walking over to the tomb, he placed his hands firmly on the door of the tomb and tugged. It took him a few tries, but the door finally opened enough so each of them would be able to pass.

The tomb was dark. So dark that there was no way they could possibly see anything in front of them. Ushering the girls out of the tomb, Kai decided to go to the store across the street and pick up a flashlight so they could all see. "I want you girls to stay out here until I get the flashlight. I don't want you even one inch inside the tomb, is that understood, Mari?"

Mari sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Now I'll only be ten minutes. Got that, girls? Ten minutes. So you don't have to wait too long before we can all go back inside." Kai paused for a moment, unsure how to describe to them the possible dangers they could find in the tomb. "I'm doing this for your safety girls, so please just listen to me this one time and _don't go in the tomb_."

"Yes Daddy." said Asurey. Mari only nodded, a scowl of impatience on her face. Kai knew that Mari would probably go back in the tomb, so he needed to move quickly.

Not long after Kai left, Mari was already heading back into the tomb. Right before she entered the tomb, Asurey grabbed her arm. "If you're going in, then I'm going in with you." Mari nodded in agreement with her sister, and they both walked inside.

The girls entered the tomb and stood in the dark for a moment, letting their eyes adjust. Once they could see better, the girls slowly made their way further into the tomb.

It was dusty and damp, with cobwebs everywhere. Goosebumps ran up and down both the girls' arms, and they knew that their breath was visible, even if they couldn't see it. It was nothing like the fairytale room Mari had imagined.

"Do you see anything yet?" whispered Asurey.

"No not yet." replied Mari. Suddenly, she saw a dark silhouette forming in front of her. "Wait. I think I do see something."

Walking over to the object, the girls saw it looked like a giant cocoon and spider web combined. The cocoon was in the corner, laying flat down. The spider web-like substance was attached to the cocoon and the walls in thick clumps.

"W-What is that thing?" said Asurey. She was now backing behind her sister.

"I don't know." Mari took a step closer to the cocoon. "What do you think it is?" Mari reached out her hand to touch it.

"D-Don't! You don't know what that think is! Let's just wait until Daddy comes back before we even touch that thing!" said Asurey, pulling at her sister's arm.

"Don't be silly! It's not like its harmful or anything!" Mari brushed off her sister's hand and moved closer to the cocoon. She moved her hand closer to it until she was no more then an inch away.

"Don't." Whispered Asurey in a last attempted plea. She knew her sister would not listen.

Mari moved her hand the last inch and stroked the cocoon. It was surprisingly soft and slightly sticky. She closed her eyes and listened. She could barely hear it, but there was definitely the distinct sound of a heart pulsing from inside the cocoon.

* * *

_Who is that? _She whispers to herself. _Whose voice is that? _She hears voices speaking louder, but they are still not clear to her.

Suddenly, she can smell something. Something both familiar and strange to her. _Someone is here. Someone is here. I can smell it. The blood running through their body. I can hear it being pumped from the heart to the rest of the body. _She could feel she was losing herself to the monster she was. The one who craved blood. _I want it. I want the blood. I want it. I want it!_

_

* * *

_Suddenly, a hand came smashing out of the cocoon, grabbing a hold of Mari's hand. She pulled desperately as she tried to free herself from this strong hand. "Asurey! Get out of here!" she yelled at her sister. "Get out of here now!"

Asurey shook her head. "There's no way I'm leaving you!"

Mari gritted her teeth as she pulled her hand back, trying to pry it loose from the insane strength of this creature. Then, she gasped in fear as she saw another hand break the top of the cocoon, and a head emerged from inside of it.

Glowing blood red eyes stared at Mari, as she struggled harder and harder to break free. The creature then opened its mouth, revealing fangs. Mari let out a cry and found Asurey now trying to pull her hand out of the monster's grip.

Even with both the girl's strength, they could not get the monster to release Mari's hand. They watched and pulled horror on their faces as the monster moved closer to Mari's hand. Its fangs were spread apart as it leaned in to bite her hand.

Suddenly, a man with black hair appeared next to Mari. He moved so his neck was in between her hand and the monster's fangs. She flinched for a moment when she saw the fangs pierce his neck. She quickly pulled away her hand when the monster loosened its grip on it, and she moved back.

The man had risked his life to save both her and her sister. He was still being attacked by that monster, and she could see a small puddle of blood forming on the floor next to him. Looking closer at the scene, the monster didn't look like one. It had pale skin, with long black hair trailing on the floor. It was a girl.

"Wh-what should we do?!" whispered Asurey, clutching her sister.

"I don't know." whispered Mari. "I don't know."

The door to the tomb pulled open a little more and a flash of light appeared. "Girls! Didn't I tell you not to come inside the tomb without me?"

Mari and Asurey ran to Kai. "Daddy!" they both cried.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked. When they only pointed into the dark, he shined the light to the area. He froze upon what he saw. In the dark there sat Saya drinking the blood of her chevalier Hagi.

Saya looked up, moving away from Hagi's neck. Her eyes no longer shined red, and she smiled at an old familiar face. "Good morning, Kai."

Kai looked down at Mari and Asurey and smiled. "Good morning, Saya."


	4. Chapter 3: Complications

**Bloodline**

**_Chapter 3: Complications_**

**_

* * *

_**Mari watched as her father and the man who had saved her helped Saya up to her feet and covered her naked body. As they did this, Mari suddenly felt tense and on edge. She felt the all too powerful animal instinct to protect herself and her sister by attacking this girl. This girl who had a face almost exactly like hers! Mari was so surprised that she had such a resemblance to her aunt that it made her wonder what her mother looked like. Did she look just like Asurey?

Saya looked up and for a moment, her eyes met those of Mari. They then turned to Asurey, who was still hiding behind her sister. Asurey was afraid of this scary girl. Was this monster who tried to bite her sister, and bit the man now holding her, really her Aunt? She was too afraid to even want to be seen by her.

Saya's eyes widened when she caught a quick glimpse of the girl hiding behind the other girl. It was Diva. But how could that be? Diva was dead! She watched as her sister crumbled into stone and dust in front of her! How could she be alive? How?

Before she could think, Saya was launching herself at the girl who looked like Diva, her eyes once more glowing blood red. She quickly dodged the failed attempts that Kai and Hagi made to catch her. She only saw Diva. Diva and the faces of those she loved and lost to the century old battle. Their faces only intensified her anger and determination. She was closing in, thinking of no strategy. She just saw Diva and knew she would take her down by any means necessary. Even if it meant forcing Diva to drink her own blood.

Mari saw it in Saya's face. She saw the look of a predator. The look of an animal after its prey. And she saw that the look was directed at Asurey. Sweet, sweet Asurey who never did anything to cause anyone trouble. Asurey was loved by everyone she met. How could her Aunt Saya possibly want to kill Asurey? She never deserved this. "_She doesn't deserve this." _she thought to herself.

_Yes. _came the voice from her dreams. _Your right. She doesn't deserve that look. She doesn't deserve to die._

"_But how do I stop Aunty Saya from attacking Asurey? I don't want to hurt Aunty Saya. I just want to stop her. She doesn't know what she's doing. Please help!_" cried Mari.

_For you, My Queen, anything. But--- _the voice paused for a moment. _But for me to give you the power you ask for, you must swear you will take on the responsibilities that come with them no matter what. Do you swear, My Queen?_

"_Yes. Yes I swear! Now please help me save my sister!" _pleaded Mari.

_As you wish my Queen. _Suddenly, Mari was filled with power. She felt it spread down her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. It was like nothing she ever felt before. It seeped through her skin, into the very core of her existence, mixing with a power sleeping deep inside of her.

Mari looked up, her eyes now glowing in a red similar to her aunt's. However, the red in her eyes slowly began to swirl and blend into a violet color. She could feel the power radiate around her like a membrane both protecting and empowering her.

She hardly noticed that the power had forced Asurey away from her, lying on the floor in pain. All she saw was Saya. Saya; the one who threatened to take away the one person she cared most about. She would not allow her to lay a hand on her precious person. Even if it meant potentially hurting her Aunt.

"_I will not allow it." _she whispered, her voice blending with the voice from her dreams. _"I will not allow you to harm Asurey!" _

One small shot of power raced away from Mari just as Saya made an attempt to run around towards Asurey. Although small, it was made up of enough force to push Saya against the wall. She yelped in pain, and slumped to the ground.

"Saya!" the man ran to her side, carefully picking her up in his arms.

Mari looked at Saya and the man, feeling the power inside her grow as she watched Saya slowly rise back up. It grew larger and larger, burning like a wild fire. She cringed as it began to grow too strong. She felt her insides burn with pain, and her throat throb as if she were choking. It was too much. Too much power. Too much pain.

"Please make it stop!" she begged the voice. "_Please!_"

_As you wish My Queen. _replied the voice. All at once she felt the wonderful overwhelming feeling of numbness radiate throughout her body. She no longer felt pain, just numb. She never thought she would be so grateful for this numb feeling. Mari closed her eyes, allowing the numb feeling to drag her into unconsciousness.

Kai froze. He didn't know what shocked him more; the fact that Saya had tried to kill his daughters or that Mari had just thrown Saya against the wall without touching her. When Mari collapsed, Kai ran to her.

Asurey was groaning on the ground right behind them, but from what he could see, she was fine. Mari on the other hand, was out cold. She would not respond to his attempts of waking her up, and he began to panic. "Mari? Mari wake up! Come on baby girl, wake up!" when no reply came he pulled out his cell phone and called Julia.

"_Okinawa Clinic. This is Julia, how may I help you?" _came Julia's voice.

"Julia its Kai! I'm up at Saya's tomb and Mari collapsed! She is unconscious and I can't get her to wake up no matter what I do! I need help here NOW!"

"_Kai I need you to calm down right now. You panicking is not going to help Mari right now, so I need you to listen to me. First you need to get Mari out of the tomb and outside into the fresh air. Then I need you to keep her head leveled and make sure she keeps breathing. If she stops breathing at any time, you're going to have to give her CPR." _Julia paused for a moment, keeping her voice calm. _"Kai are you listening to me? I'll be there in about ten minutes, so until then keep a close eye on her."_

"Alright. Thank you Julia." Kai put his phone back in his pocket and turned towards Hagi and Saya. Saya was stirring, trying to sit up by herself. "Is Saya alright?" he asked Hagi.

Hagi nodded. "She's just a little shaken, but she should be fine." He glanced at Mari, laying on the floor. "What exactly did she do?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I need to get Mari outside until Julia comes back." He carefully picked his daughter up and took her outside, placing her gently on the ground. He took the folded up picnic blanket and placed it under her head. He didn't want to take his eyes off her, but he knew he had to bring Asurey out here and make sure she was alright.

Then he saw Saya and Hagi walk out of the tomb. Saya was holding onto the jacket Kai had given her and staring at him. She stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Who is that girl Kai?"

"She's your niece Saya." replied Kai, glancing over her shoulder. He wanted to make sure Asurey was alright.

"My niece?" Saya looked confused for a moment. "But, they were just babies-"

"It's been 30 _years, _Saya. Even if they are chiropterans, that doesn't mean they would stay that little forever. You should know that." When she did not reply, he walked back towards the tomb. "I need to make sure Asurey is okay. I want Julia to check her out when she comes. I'll be right back."

Saya watched as Kai entered the tomb, and then sighed. She leaned to rest her body against Hagi for a moment, keeping his hand in hers. The last time she'd seen him, he'd told her he wanted her to live. That was before he had disappeared behind a wall of rubble. Now here he was again, at her side the moment she awoke, just like he had those many times before.

"Hagi." she whispered. "I'm so glad your alive Hagi. I'm so so happy." She felt her eyes begin to well with tears, and she let them fall down her cheeks. How many tears had she shed in her life? Enough to fill the ocean no doubt. But these tears were different from the ones she had shed before. These tears were tears of happiness. Diva was dead. Saya no longer needed to hunt and kill. She was free to live with her family and the man that she loved forever.

"Saya." whispered Hagi. He wrapped his arms around her, happy to have her in his arms once again. "From now on, we can live our life the way we want it." He pulled her away to look into her eyes, "The way _you _want it."

"Hagi!" she found herself crying again. She didn't mind. Not anymore. For once, she had no idea what the future may have in store for them.

Kai walked back to where Saya and Hagi were, pausing for a moment, allowing them their moment. He then walked over to where Mari was laying and placed Asurey next to her. He looked at his phone's clock and knew that Julia would be along at any moment.

"Kai! I'm here!" cried Julia, taking her hike up the last few steps.

Kai quickly ran over to Julia and helped her over to the girls. She glanced up at Saya and Hagi for a quick moment then smiled. "It's good to see you again Saya. And I'm glad to know that you returned from wherever you disappeared to Hagi."

"Hello Julia?" Saya was somewhat unsure if this really was Julia. But like Kai had said, it had been 30 years since she'd last been awake. Of course all her friends and family would look older. They were still human. Time ran normally for them.

Julia went to Mari first, examining her pulse. She then looked at the girl's pupils and checked for any possible concussions or physical trauma. "It looks like she is fine physically. Her heart rate is a little slow, but I think she will be fine. I won't be able to tell for sure until I get her to the clinic for some tests."

She then turned to Asurey, who she could see was already stirring from her sleep. She checked the same places she had checked Mari for. "Asurey is fine. Just a couple bumps and bruises but her body will heal them in no time. They both just need to rest a little more and let their bodies heal themselves."

Kai sat back and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" He watched as Asurey's eyes fluttered open. "Asurey! How are you feeling baby girl?"

Asurey paused for a moment, trying to remember what happened. She replayed the scene in her head, shuddering when she remembered the eyes of the evil looking person. Then she remembered how Mari had the strange light around her. After that, she suddenly felt weak and was pushed back a ways.

"Mari!" she cried shooting up. All of a sudden, her head began to feel heavy and the world around her began to spin. She felt herself fall back down again.

"Asurey! You need to lie down!" cried Kai.

"What about Mari?" she asked. "Is my sister alright? What happened to the scary person? And why is Julia here?" she sat up again, this time slowly. "What in the world is going on Daddy?"

"Calm down Asurey. I'll explain everything!" he paused a moment, allowing his daughter to calm herself. "Alright. Mari is alright. She is right here asleep next to you. As for the scary person. Umm. . . ."

"That would be me." Saya walked over to the small group, with Hagi right behind her. "Hello Asurey. My name is Saya. And I'd like to apologize for what happened earlier. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and you probably don't think too highly of me now, but you need to hear all I have to say."

". . . .thoes." mumbled Asurey.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" asked Saya.

"Clothes. Before we do any talking we need to get you some clothes." said Asurey. "And take Mari to the clinic."

"Speaking of Mari," said Julia, "She should be awake by now. Has she been unconscious for a long time?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. I tried to wake her up, but no matter what I did, she wouldn't wake up."

Mari stood then. "Mari won't wake up?"

"Calm down Asurey! Don't stress yourself out. We just need to get her to the clinic where I can run some tests. I promise your sister will wake up soon."

Asurey looked down at the sleeping form of her sister. Was she really going to wake up soon? Or would she stay asleep forever? "Please." she whispered to her sister, "Please wake up Mari!"

* * *

_Look out for Chapter 4!_


	5. Chapter 4: Chevalier

**Bloodline**

**_Chapter 5: Chevalier_**

"_My Queen." _came a voice from the darkness. Mari stood and glanced around her. Everywhere she looked, it was dark. But if it was dark, how come she could see herself perfectly? How come, she wasn't dark like everything else.

"Where am I?" she asked the darkness.

"_You are in between the worlds, my Queen." _continued the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Mari, "And why do you keep calling me your 'Queen'?"

The voice chuckled. _"My identity will be revealed in do time." _the voice lost the humor that it once had. _"I call you my Queen because that is what you are. You are a Queen"_

"I'm a queen? You mean like the heir to some throne in a far away country?" asked Mari. She didn't understand what the voice was saying at all. "And what about the weird thing you helped me do? The weird power thing?"

"_I will explain everything when we meet face to face, my Queen. I can only explain so much to you in this place. I promise I will come for you soon, my Queen. Then I will explain everything."_

"Come for me? What do you mean?" asked Mari.

"_I cannot hold the connection anymore, my Queen. I will come for you soon." _the voice gradually grew quieter.

"Wait!" cried Mari. But it was no use, the voice was gone. She didn't want whoever the voice was to come. Not when she didn't know what he wanted with her, or why she had the strange power. She was no queen. She didn't want to be one either. She knew she was already different and she didn't need anything else to make herself feel even more alienated then she already did.

"I just want to go back to my family and get away from this weird place! Please, just let me go back!" she cried. Mari didn't understand one word the voice had said. She didn't even understand where she was or show she got there. But what she did understand was that her family was probably missing her, and she knew she was missing them.

* * *

Asurey sat out of the way and in the corner of Julia's clinic, watching with worried eyes as Julia hooked her sister up to the IV. Mari has yet to regain consciousness and no matter what they did, no one could wake her up.

Asurey glanced into the hallway where she could see Saya and the strange man sitting down. She could hardly believe that this woman-this _creature_ was the aunt Mari had long idolized and respected. The woman had attacked her for god's sake! And no one was doing anything about it! She could hardly believe everything that was going on around her. None of this was normal; none of it at all. Then again, she was _not_ normal. Looking at her aunt, whose looks were identical to both herself and Mari's in beauty and youth, she was faced with the all too reality of how abnormal she was. And would continue to be for who knew how long.

"I've done all I can, Kai. Other then exhaustion and blood loss, there is nothing wrong with her." said Julia walking out of the room with Kai at her heels. "All we can do is wait for her to regain consciousness. We should have nothing to worry about as long as she wakes up from her sleep."

"Do you think she could be going into hibernation?" asked Kai taking a seat next to Asurey.

"That's not possible. She hasn't shown any symptoms whatsoever." said Julia.

Asurey felt her heart sank. Her sister was in a coma for unknown reasons, and she was terrified that Mari would never wake up again. She feared being alone without Mari more then anything in the world. She was not going to lose her sister. Not now and not ever.

* * *

Mari was still in the darl, unable to move. Slowly, she felt herself gain feeling in each part of her body, one bit at a time. Slowly, slowly, slowly. . . .

* * *

Asurey's head shot up. She didn't know how, but she knew that Mari was waking up. Somewhere in her body, she knew that her sister was waking up. "Mari." she whispered before running to the room.

When she reached the bedside, she looked down at her sisters unmoving form. "Mari? Mari? Can you hear me?" she asked, taking her sister's hand in her own. "Mari, it's Asurey. I need you to come back now. Aunty Saya is here and I know how much you've been wanting to meet her.

Slowly, Mari's eyes opened and she smiled at her sister. "Asurey." she said.

"Mari." whispered Asurey with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Mari!" she cried again.

Kai raced into the room. The moment he saw his daughter sitting up and awake, he ran and hugged her. "Mari! I'm so glad your alright!" he cried.

"I'm alright Dad, honest I am!" she said returning his embrace. There was a moment when she thought she wouldn't see them again. She was glad to be back with her family.

Suddenly, she shot her gaze to the door. "Aunty Saya!" she said suddenly. " Dad, is Aunty Saya alright? Did I hurt her? What happened back there anyways? Who is that man with aunty Saya? What happened to me?" she caught her breath, realizing she spoke too much too fast.

Kai scratched his head. "Perhaps I should have Saya explain. But before that, you girls need to know that I held back certain details for a reason. And know that I refrained from tell you everything because I love and care about you both, is that understood?"

The girls nodded. "Good. I'll go get Saya. I'll be right back."

As soon as Kai left, the girls looked at each other. "What was he talking about?" asked Mari.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it has me a little scared. Scared and uneasy for some reason." said Asurey.

"Yeah I know what you mean. What else could there be about us that he was too afraid to tell us?" Mari looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Standing next to her father was a woman the same height as herself and her sister, with the same face. Asurey, of course had blue eyes, so the difference between the two was a bit obvious. However, the only way a person would be able to tell Mari and Saya apart was that Saya had long and trailing hair while Mari had waist length hair that was up in a pony tail. Other then that aspect, the two were identical even more so then Mari and Asurey.

Standing right behind Saya was the man she had seen in the tomb. He was taller then her father and he had black hair hanging down around his face in small waves. He was carrying a big black instrument case with one hand while the other was bandaged. Who was this man? And if he was close to Saya, why hadn't her dad mentioned him to her?

"Saya, these are your nieces Mari and Asurey. Mari and Asurey, this is your Aunt Saya and Hagi." said Kai making a quick introduction for everyone. "I'll leave all the explaining to you Saya, so I'll go get you something to eat. I know how much you can eat." Once Kai left, Saya turned to the girls.

"I apologize for what happened before. When I first awaken from my long sleep, I am not myself. That is the only time my chiropteran self takes control. And when I saw Asurey, I thought she was Diva." said Saya.

"It's alright. I'm just so happy to finally see you. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to wake up Aunty Saya." said Mari smiling.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who is Hagi to you Aunt Saya?" Asurey fidgeted for a moment, "I mean, daddy never mentioned him before and we thought we knew everything about all the things that led up to our birth, but apparently daddy didn't tell us everything."

Saya walked over to the bottom of the bed and sat down on it. "You mean you don't know who Hagi is? I thought he would have stayed with you for sure. . . ." She turned her head to Hagi, who bowed slightly in apology. "So I'm guessing you have no idea what a chevalier is?" The girls nodded.

"Alright. Give me a moment so I can figure out how to explain it all." Saya said sighing. Hagi left the room knowing it would make the conversation a little easier if he was not seen for the time being. The girls sat quietly, watching as Saya closed her eyes and was lost to thought. They dared not to talk or even breath for fear of Saya loosing her thoughts or returning to the monster she was before. After Several minutes of silence, Saya finally opened her eyes and looked up at the girls.

"The only way I can properly explain Hagi and Chevaliers to you is to tell you of my beginning. Or at least the parts Kai didn't tell you." Saya gave a sad and small smile, "You see, I was a spoiled brat back then. I was given whatever I asked for, and I acted like I was the most important thing in the world. It was during that time that Hagi was brought to live with me. He was such a small child and he would not do anything I told him too. He was the only one who dared to go against my wishes and I hated him for that. However," Saya sighed, "he grew to be a wonderful man. And the first friend I ever had. It was one of the happiest times of my long and never-ending life. A time-" Saya now clenched her fist, her eyes glowing red for a brief moment, "A time that was _stolen _from me."

Sighed shook her head. "I'm sorry. Even now I still. . . . Nevermind. Let me continue. I'm sure you both know of the disaster that befell me on the night of Joel's birthday party. But you were probably never told why I was not there when Diva arrived. It was because I was with Hagi, looking for Joel's favorite lily. I had planned to give it to him as a birthday present, and I showed Hagi where it grew. It grew on the side of a cliff and Hagi insisted on getting it himself although I had planned to go down and retrieve it myself. I selfishly let him risk his life for the flower. For when he reached for the flower I had deemed worthy of being Joel's birthday present, the small foothold he had balanced himself on broke and he fell to the ground. I ran down and saw all the blood coming out of his head and I checked for a heartbeat but there was none. He was dead.

"That was when I remembered a conversation between Joel and Hagi. They spoke of how I was special in the way I needed blood to live and how my blood was 'special'. Without thinking, I cut my hand and sucked the blood into my mouth and then gave it to Hagi to drink. Once it had entered his body, his eyes shot opened and he began to scream and writhe in pain. I watched in horror until he suddenly stopped moving. I thought I had killed him, so I ran back to find Joel." Saya stopped talking, gripping her shoulders. She seemed to be trying to calm herself.

"Aunty Saya?" asked Mari.

Saya looked up. "I'm sorry. It's just the past. . . .it was all my fault. Everything has always been because of me. Because of what I did."

Mari reached over and lightly stroked Saya's shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to finish if you don't want to."

Saya looked up at the face of Mari. At her face. A face of innocence. A face she once had. She knew she wanted to protect these two faces from the horrors she had lived through. "No. Let me finish. I must." she tooke a deep breath, "After I saw all the chiropteran and Joel in Diva's group, Hagi returned. However, he now had the wings of a demon and his hands were that of a monsters'. I was so shocked that I fainted. When I woke up Hagi was by my side. And since then, he has always been by my side. And I know he will continue to stay with me throughout all time."

"Throughout all time?" asked Asurey, a bit confused. "Aunt Saya, do you mean that he no longer ages, like we do?"

Saya nodded. "That's right. By giving him my blood, I cursed him. I gave him a cursed life where he no longer needed to eat or sleep or grow. I stopped his time."

The three sat quiet for a moment. Then, Mari spoke, "So does that mean our mother also had chevalier? I mean, we wouldn't exist unless she did. Was our father her chevalier?"

Saya shook her head. "Riku was. . . ._my _chevalier. I saved him after Diva drained him of almost all his blood. Then, Diva came after him, and once she was impregnated with you two, she killed him."

The girls gasped in horror. "You mean mother. . . . _killed father?_" whispered Asurey. "But why?"

"There is a type of rule for Queen's and their Chevalier. If one queen wishes for children, she must mate with her sister's chevalier. That is the only way. Diva could never obtain Hagi, so she came up with the plan to use Riku. I think she had planned it ever since she first saw him when he was human. She knew it would be easy for her to reach him. That is how you two were created." Saya stood up and looked at the two girls.

"The only way for either of you to have children is if you are impregnated by the other's chevalier. And keep in mind that the only reason a Queen would turn a person into a chevalier is out of love. You would have to sleep with the love of your sister's life. Knowing this, would you two change the person you loved? Would you too curse them to a life without hunger, sleep, and the inability to age? Would you damn them to the life of a monster like Diva and I have done?" Saya was now holding back angry tears. Her feelings were written clearly on her face: _I was the one who helped give you these cursed lives! It was because of me that everyone has suffered!_

Hagi bursed into the room just as Saya fell apart in front of them. He held her close and helped her leave the room. Kai came in after they left and leaned against the door frame. "Do you see why I chose to hide this part of your life? It brings nothing but hatred and despair. I did not want you to have to go through any of this."

The girls watched as Kai left the room. New feelings lingered in their bodies as Saya's tortured faced lingered in their minds. Was this going to be their fate as well? Were they capable of creating Chevaliers? Were they capable of stopping the life of their destined love one? They both knew the answer.

They were _not._

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter! Be on the look out for chapter 5! *(And sorry for being so late! A new job and other things that mix well with writers black have prevented me from making new chapters. But I have decided to make this stpry a bi=weekly story, so be on the lookout for the next chapter by July 31st!) =)


	6. Chapter 5: The True Queen

**Bloodline**

_**Chapter 5: The True Queen**_

* * *

Kai sat in the waiting room, unable to muster the courage to talk to Saya _or _his daughters. Saya was in one of the other rooms being taken care of while Mari and Asurey kept themselves behind closed doors, no doubt trying to put all the information they had just learned together. He had never felt so useless in his life, and he knew he had no one to blame but himself. _He _was the one who decided not to tell the girls about Chevalier. _He _was the one who left out so many important details about their lives. For all he knew, the girls hated him and never wanted to speak to him again.

Kai looked up when he heard the sound of a door opening. Was it Saya? Or Maria and Asurey? Hagi walked out of Saya's room and sighed. Kai felt himself boil with anger at the sight of the man. Although he had not done anything, Kai could only think to put all the blame on Hagi. Blame he wanted to _really _take out on him. Still, apart of himself kept calm, and he managed to keep a calm voice when talking to Hagi. "How is Saya?"

Hagi looked to Kai, not expecting the man to speak to him. "She is fine. Just a little surprised by all the things she woke up to."

"Well, at least she is okay." said Kai. "I was afraid Mari had hurt her. But what I want to know is where did that incredible force come from?"

Hagi looked at Kai for a moment. "The power of the Bloodline." he mumbled.

Kai looked at him, confused. "The power of the _what?_"

"The power of the Bloodline." repeated Hagi. "I know the Red Shield continues to monitor my whereabouts, but there are places they do not need to know about."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kai, his patience as short as ever.

"It's the reason I disappear for years at a time. You think I'm just out sight-seeing?" he asked. When Kai only replied with a glare, he continued, "After Saya took her first long sleep, I decided I wanted to know more about her. Where did she come from? Were there any other chiropteran Queens besides herself and Diva out there? I decided to search the world for answers."

When he stopped talking Kai tried to get him to tell him more. "Did you find anything?"

Hagi nodded. "I discovered hidden ruins throughout the world, all from different places and time periods. There were some from the Aztec Empire, Mayan Empire, Egyptian Empire, and even ruins from the time of the once great Mesopotamian Empire. And they all had the same distinct artwork on them. Pictures that depicted one woman atop a throne with a moat of blood around her that trailed down into a river. Corpses were on the ground and on the stairs that led to her throne and many people were bowing down to her. In every place I found a single line written below the drawing. And although the drawing was the same in every place, the line was different. I was only able to have some of them translated, but most of them I cannot decipher."

Kai sat back, stunned. To think Hagi had discovered such a thing! "But what does this have to do with Mari and that power she had!"

"I don't know." admitted Hagi. "All I have been able to uncover from these ruins is that the woman is like a Goddess to the people. She is obviously a chiropteran Queen, but I have no idea why there is only _one_. Surely, even back then Queens did not try to kill each other."

"But wait a minute! You said it was 'the power of the Bloodline.' What is that exactly?" asked Kai.

"It is what is written in grand letters above all the pictures that I have been able to translate." said Hagi.

"Then how do you-" began Kai.

"Enough for now. I'm going to return to Saya. I suggest you return to your daughters. We will talk more of this another time, when Saya and the girls are at full strength." With that, Hagi walked back into Saya's room and shut the door behind himself.

Kai sighed and walked to the girl's room. As much as he hated to admit it, Hagi was right. It would be best to discuss this 'Bloodline' when all the girls were at full strength. Now all he had to do now as talk to them. "Easier said then done." he mumbled to himself.

Mari and Asurey smiled when Kai walked into the room. They had discussed all they had learned and had both agreed for sure on two things. One: Their father was not to be blamed for his secrecy. He was just trying to protect them. And two: They would _never _turn a human into a Chevalier no matter what. They planned to put those two points across straight away to Kai.

Once he was seated at the foot of the bed, Asurey spoke. "Daddy, we are just going to straight out and say it. We don't blame you for hiding the Chevalier part of our lives from us. If anything, we understand completely why you did. You wanted to protect us from all the bad things that Aunt Saya had to suffer. You did it because you love us, just like you said."

Mari nodded in agreement, "Yes. Which brings us to another decision. We have decided to not create Chevaliers for ourselves. We don't want to be responsible for taking away someone's life, not matter how much we love them. They deserve to grow up and live a long life, not live forever without aging." Mari's eyes glimmered with determination, "We will not damn a person to this path the both of us walk. Not _ever_."

Kai slightly smiled at the girls. Part of himself wanted to believe what they were saying, but another part of himself knew it was not true. Sooner or later down the road of time, he knew that the loneliness would eventually overtake them and force them to create a companion. It was the inevitable fate he knew would befall his daughters; a fate he did not want to believe. "I'm glad." was all he could say.

Mari and Asurey smiled at him. They were both glad and relieved that Kai understood. "So can I go home today?" asked Mari.

Julia walked into the room then. "That would be tomorrow. All your tests results came up negative, but I want to keep you overnight for observation."

Mari groaned. "Do I _have _to?"

Julia nodded. "I'm afraid so. We still don't know what caused you to go into the comatose state, and I want to make sure it doesn't return sometime tonight." Mari grumbled, but in the end gave in. "Now it's getting late. Why don't you come stay in the guest rooms? I'm sure you don't want to be too far away from Mari." Julia said smiling.

"Thanks Julia. We would really appreciate that." said Kai. After everyone said their goodbyes, Mari was left to rest in her room while Kai sent Asurey off to bed. Once he made sure she was all settled, Kai walked into the kitchen where Julia, Hagi, and Saya sat around it.

Kai looked to Hagi for a moment, then sighed. "Would you mind explaining everything you know?" he asked.

"Hagi, what is he talking about?" asked Saya.

Hagi sighed. "I think I may know what is happening to Mari." he said staring at his hands.

"Well?" asked Kai, "Aren't you going to tell us?"

Hagi nodded. "It all started after Saya first went into her long sleep. I was completely baffled about what I was suppose to do with her gone, so I decided to investigate the origins of the Chiropteran race. It took me several years before I was able to find even a hint of answers, but when I did, I found myself in Egypt."

"In. . . .Egypt?" asked Saya shocked.

Hagi nodded slowly. "Yes. I had discovered a hidden temple deep below the Sphinx. It was a worshipping temple, and all over the walls were pictures of a woman on a throne surrounded by a river of blood. Corpses were scattered around her and the living people were bowing down, offering a slave as a sacrifice."

"Hagi," interrupted Julia, "How can you be sure this was a chiropteran temple? Perhaps it was an Egyptian Goddess?"

"Yes. She was called a Goddess. In the hieroglyphics she said her name was Nekhbet, the goddess ruling over death. . . .and rebirth."

"Death and. . . .rebirth? You mean as in. . . ." whispered Saya.

"Yes." said Hagi, "She would kill and bring some back to life as Chevaliers. It was how she kept her appearances as a Goddess. But there is more. Some of the hieroglyphics mentioned the sister of Nekhbet. Her name was Wadjet. Wadjet was called the cobra goddess while Nekhbet was the vulture goddess. It was said that these two were known together as Nebti. Together, they represented the cycles of birth and death. Of beginning and end."

Saya felt a shiver run up her spine. She was finding it hard to believe that former chiropteran Queens could rule together and call themselves goddesses. It showed how much power and capability the chiropteran race could have achieved once more if she hadn't stopped it.

"I hate to rush you Hagi, but what does this have to do with Mari's strange power?" asked Julia.

"Deep inside the temple I found a hidden chamber with the same exact image that had been made in the temple. Only this time, there was a different message. Above the picture was a sentence that I had someone translate for me. It read: 'The Power of the Bloodline'. And below it was another line that read: 'Even if she is surrounded by a river of blood, she is forever innocent and beautiful.'"

"So what happened to Mari was because of 'The Power of the Bloodline'?" asked Kai.

Hagi nodded. "Yes."

"Then, why is it that Diva and I didn't show any sign of that power?" asked Saya.

"I think you did." said Julia. "Both you and Diva showed some form of a strange ability. Just think about it. Diva's singing allowed her to turn people who had taken that pill into chiropteran, and placed them under her control. And you Saya. You have the speed and strength needed to wield a katana and kill chiropterans. Just like Nekhbet and Wadjet, you two balanced each other. One with the power of rebirth and the other the power over death."

"Then if your theory is correct, Asurey could show signs of this 'Bloodline'." said Kai.

"But she has not." said Julia.

"Hagi, didn't you say you found temples all over the world?" asked Kai.

"Yes. It seems that the Chiropteran race has been around since before the Mesopotamian Empire, and perhaps much longer then that. All I know for sure is that this 'Bloodline' may be the reason why Mari had such a strange power. It is probably the blood of the Queen's awakening inside her."

"The blood of the Queen. . . ." whispered Saya. "My blood. My cursed blood!" she shot up out of her chair. "Don't you all see? This is my fault! It has always been my fault! It was because I let Diva out that so many people died, and now Mari must suffer from the same cursed blood!"

"Saya, it's not your fault!" said Kai. "Diva was twisted and there was no way you could have possibly known that back then!"

"I don't even think you are blaming the right person." said Julia quietly. "The real person you should have hate towards is the man who raised you, Saya. The man who chose to allow experimentation on Diva, and lock her away in that tower. If he had just loved you both equally and treated her as he had treated you then perhaps. . . ."

"Don't talk about Joel like that!" cried Saya. "Don't blame him."

"You're both right." said Hagi. "We shouldn't be blaming anyone."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Kai finally spoke. "Is there anything else you know about Hagi?"

Hagi thought for a moment, "Only that there was a secret chamber in every temple with a different line below the picture. I haven't been able to translate them all, but amongst some of the old scrolls of the Greeks I found a document with very disturbing information."

Hagi waited to see if anyone would speak, but they only looked at him. So he continued, "Over the course of history, many of the Chevalier tried to heighten the power of their Queen by somehow channeling their raw power into her. They hoped that by doing so, they would have their 'True Queen'. The Queen who would lead the Chiropteran race into domination and glory."

"What happened then? Did it not work?" whispered Saya.

Hagi nodded. "The amount of power taken in by the Queen was too much, and in the end, they were _**destroyed**_ by that power."

* * *

Mari woke up to the voice she always heard whispering in her dreams. She was a bit confused when she could still hear the voice after waking up, and it wasn't until she saw a shadow in the corner of the room that she realized someone else was there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"I am Zanthos." said the voice, remaining in the shadows, "And I have come for you, my True Queen."

* * *

"Destroyed?" cried Kai. "You can't be serious? What kind of chevalier would do that to his Queen?"

"The same kind as Amshel." said Hagi.

Suddenly, a cry came from down the hall. The group immediately ran to Mari's room and were shocked at the sight they saw. Mari was unconscious in the arms of a man with medium length golden hair. His deep blue eyes showed a hint of humor at the sight of the group.

"Who are you?" yelled Kai. "And what are you doing with Mari?"

Before the man could answer, Kai already had his gun out and was running towards the man. With a brief fluttering of his hand, the man sent Kai back against the wall. Saya's eyes glowed red with anger as she grabbed the sword out of Hagi's cello case. She placed her thumb on the blade and let the blood ooze down.

"Give her back." she growled.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this Queen to become as you are. You had so much potential, my dear Queen. However, it will do nothing to help save you from the power my True Queen shall soon have." said the man.

Saya gasped. "You intend to force your power into Mari? You want to kill her?" cried Saya.

"No." said the man. "I intend to bestow her birthright upon her. She was born to be the True Queen of the new world ruled by Chiropterans." Mari stirred in his arms, and he gazed down at her. "I'm sorry we cannot chat any longer. I must return with my Queen." The man shimmered for a moment and then was gone. And so was Mari.

* * *

_To be continued. . . . BTW Sorry about the last chapter! I messed up the header and put it as chapter 5 instead of 4. My bad! So please tell me what you think about the plot development! What's going to happen to Mari? Who is zanthos? How will Asurey feel about this? Find out in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 6: A New Face

**Bloodline**

_**Chapter 6: A New Face**_

* * *

Mari awoke with a jolt. She just had such a horrible nightmare where a man snuck into her room and shut her body down. Then her family came in and the man easily brushed them aside, hurting her dad in the process. As she kept her eyes closed, calming her heart, she was glad it had only been a dream.

Once her heartbeat had slowed down to normal, Mari opened her eyes. She was gazing up at a white canopy. Sitting up, she found that she was in an unfamiliar place. She was on a white canopy bed with blood red rose petals scattered around her, and thin white silk bed curtains were drawn, giving her privacy while she slept.

The curtains were shifting at the corner of the bed, showing that a light breeze was entering the room from somewhere. "There must be a window open somewhere!" cried Mari. "I could climb out of here and get home."

She moved the curtains apart and leapt off the bed only to be slapped in the face by her hair. Glancing down at herself, she saw that her hairstyle was not the only thing to have changed. She now wore white silk nightgown that went right down a little ways pass her knees. She hoped that the man who had kidnapped her did not change her clothes as well.

Mari looked up to see where the breeze was coming from and was surprised to see that it was not coming from a window but a balcony. She moved closer to the balcony and saw that it was a marble balcony that looked out towards the star-filled sky. She peered over the edge and saw nothing but ocean. It looked to her like wherever she was sat on a cliff somewhere, and lucky her, she had the room overlooking the drop.

"I am glade to see you finally awake my Queen." came a voice from behind her.

Mari gasped and spun around. "It's you!" she cried, glancing at the man whose upper body was cloaked in the darkness of the room. Thinking back to her hospital room, she remembered what the man had called himself. "You're Zanthos, right?"

"I am honored that you remembered my name, my Queen." came Zanthos voice. "I trust you slept well."

Mari glared at him. "Very, thanks to you." She stared at him for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but to no avail. "Why did you bring me here? And What is it that you want?"

Zanthos stood, his face still covered in shadows. "My dear Queen, I told you before. Many times in fact."

"You're not answering my questions. I want to hear it come clearly out of your lips." said Mari, with a voice of authority. "Now, what do you want, and why did you take me?"

Zanthos shuddered for a moment. "Such a forceful voice filled with power." he said smiling. "Very well, my Queen. I shall tell you. But first, we shall eat. You must be famished after such an eventful night."

As if on cue, Mari's stomach grumbled. Embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and glared at Zanthos. "There is absolutely no way I'm eating anything you offer me."

Zanthos sighed. "Well that is very unfortunate to hear. I would rather not do this to my Queen, but I will do so if necessary." Zanthos snapped his fingers and two human maids appeared in the room. They wore a typical black and white maid uniform, but around their necks were chokers that looked more like collars with a single red rose on the front. It was clearly meant to be used as a name tag.

They walked towards Mari, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her towards the door. Mari struggled the entire way yelling at the maids to free her. "Zanthos!" she yelled, anger in her voice. "You tell them to release me immediately!" Zanthos remained where he was as Mari was dragged out of the room.

Zanthos walked out of Mari's room and walked to a room at the end of the hall. Closing and locking the door behind him, he walked to the center of the room. The room was all black except for a single hospital bed sitting in the middle of it. A bright light surrounded the bed revealing an I.V. full of blood and a machine showing someone's heartbeat. As Zanthos moved to the bedside, he glanced at the person laying unconscious in the bed.

"You will be awaking soon." he whispered to the person. "Do not make me regret saving your life in that alley all those years ago." With a smirk, Zanthos left the room. "Now to check on my Queen."

"I said I DON'T want anything to eat!" cried Mari. The two maids Zanthos had called were trying to force Mari to eat the fruit brought out from the kitchen. The maids were silent and ignored Mari's cries. "If you guys are going to be this way, then at least let me feed myself!"

"I believe she is willing to cooperate now, so your services are no longer needed ladies." said Zanthos walking into the room. He snapped his fingers and the maids released Mari, bowing to Zanthos before leaving the room.

Mari scowled and grabbed a pear from the bowl that was out in front of her. She turned the fruit around in her hands, examining every inch of it for any sign of being poisoned. Seeing none, she hesitantly brought the fruit to her lips and took a small bite. She sat silent for a moment chewing the fruit expecting something to happen, but whatever it was she was expecting did not happen.

"I assure you nothing is wrong with the food, My Queen. I would never sink so low as to poison the food of my beloved queen."

"But you have no problem with drugging me?" spat Mari glaring at him. It took her a moment to process the man in the light. She'd been so worked up over the food that she hadn't realized she could see Zanthos's face now.

He had a thin and pale face with deep blue eyes that shined in the light. His golden hair was just pass his shoulders and he wore a black collar shirt and pants. The first four buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his broad and muscular chest. There was a single scar that traced just above his collar bone and disappeared around his shoulder. Mari hated to admit it, but he was indeed a very attractive man.

"Circumstances made it necessary and I humbly ask for your forgiveness." he said bowing his head.

"I won't forgive you until you take me back to my family." she growled.

Zanthos frowned. "That is impossible."

"Impossible?" she cried. "What's impossible is for me to stay here a moment longer with the likes of you! You think you can just keep me for whatever reason you want and not tell me a single thing? You are out of your mind!" Mari leaped from her chair and ran away from the dining hall. She knew she had to find a way out.

Just as she turned a corner, she saw a grand door that she knew immediately had to be the door. She ran straight toward it as fast as she could. Right before she reached the door, Zanthos appeared right in front of her, blocking her only hope for escape. "You will not leave yet."

His sudden speed had surprised Mari. Who was he exactly? And why was it he was keeping her here and calling her his 'Queen'? She didn't understand why he needed her and wanted her. Was he just plain crazy? Or was there something else that she didn't even know about? Was it even worth sticking around long enough to find out? "Get out of my way, Zanthos." she said using the same fierce tone she had spoken to him in before. For whatever sick and perverted reason, he liked when she talked down to him.

Zanthos shuddered slightly and smiled, not moving from in front of the door. "Yes." he whispered, "You do have the presence of a queen. I knew that it was you. My True Queen." He moved closer to her and brought his face to the same level as hers, his eyes burning into hers. Mari felt her face flush slightly at his sudden closeness. "Do you feel it?"

"F-feel what?" whispered Mari taking one small step back.

"The power. Your power. Can you not feel its wonderfully intoxicating presence surrounding you? Its radiant violet glow is surrounding you completely even now, and when you're angry the glow brightens." When she only stared at him, Zanthos frowned. "Can you really not sense it?"

"Sense what? I have absolutely no idea as to what you are talking about!" she sighed, feeling frustrated, "I just want to go home."

"I thought you wanted to know about the power that rushed through you earlier today?" he said with a wicked smile. "Or the reason why I brought you to my castle."

Mari glared at the man, knowing full well he was trying to perk her interest and keep her there. He knew. Somehow he knew about that strange power that even her Aunt and Julia didn't even know about. If her Aunt nor one of the best scientists with the Red Shield didn't know what had happened, then who would? If he wasn't lying, Zanthos could be the only person in the entire world who knew about the power. What is was, where it came from, and how to stop it. Or at the very least how to control it. "Alright." she whispered, "I'll stay. But only if you tell me all about the strange power and why I'm here."

Zanthos' smile grew. "Of course, My Queen."

"Dammit!" cried Kai as Julia examined his ribs. "How could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault." said Julia standing up and starting to wrap bandages around Kai's chest. "That man gave no warning. He just showed up out of nowhere."

"That doesn't matter! I'm her father and I let him take her away." Kai clenched his fist and teeth, rage filling his entire body. "That bastard is going to kill her with his thirst for power! I couldn't do anything against him, and now Mari is in danger."

"Don't blame yourself, Kai. I'm the one who could have stopped him." whispered Saya. "I'm the one who let him go."

Hagi looked down at Saya, seeing exhaustion and guilt across her face. "Saya. . . ."

"No Hagi!" she cried. "Don't try and comfort me! I've done nothing but cause them harm since I woke from my long sleep! I nearly attacked Asurey and Mari was knocked out after her encounter with me. Now I let a crazy and power hungry chevalier kidnap her! How can you _not _think this is my fault?"

"Because its not." The group turned around and standing in the doorway was Asurey. "It doesn't matter anymore either. All that matters is that we find her and bring her back."

"And I may be able to help you with that." a tall man walked into the room in a white lab coat, blue shirt, and black pants. He had blonde hair and brown eyes that examined the group around him closely. "Looks like you guys have been through a lot."

"D.J." said Julia walking over to the man and smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Asurey called me and told me what happened. So. . . ." he walked up to Saya and looked at her for a moment. "This is Saya?"

"Yes, I'm Saya."

"Interesting." he muttered continuing to examine Saya.

"What are you doing?" asked Saya when he started picking up her arm,

"I'm just looking." he muttered again, now poking her stomach.

"S-stop." she said moving away from him. "And what were you looking at?"

"Exactly the same." he said after a moment of silence. "You look exactly the same, give or take a few minor details."

"D.J. I told you that already." said Asurey grabbing his arm. "Now tell them what you told me."

"Right, right." said D.J. gently pushing Asurey off his arm. "But first things first. My name is David Junior, but everyone calls me D.J."

"D.J. Then that means your. . . ." Saya closed her eyes for a moment. She had forgotten Julia's child would have been born by now. She was still adjusting to everyone's new appearance. Was there anything else that would be new to her? "Of course you would be all grown up now. I'm still adjusting to things, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it." said D.J. smiling back.

"You said you would be able to help? What do you know D.J.?" asked Kai slowly standing up.

D.J. smiled and walked over to Hagi. "Before I reveal what I've learned, I would be interested to hear about your own research. Tell me, Hagi. What do you know about the legend of the chiropteran King and Queen?"

* * *

_To be continued. . . .I'm back! Sorry for the looooong hiatus. Starting college and being in the woods for a month without technology. Yikes! But here is a new chapter. Be on the look out for the next one!_


End file.
